Pokemon Quest
by crisp-packet
Summary: Join Trahern and his friends as they begin their Pokemon journey R&R!!!
1. The Troublesome Kecleon

Pokemon Quest Chapter1: The Troublesome Kecleon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
POKEMON QUEST  
(A/N - This fic will contain Pokemon from the Advance games. Obviously  
not a lot is known about the Advance Pokemon so I'll mostly be making stuff up)  
Chapter 1: The Troublesome Kecleon  
  
Trahern Lewis opened his curtains and looked out at his farm. He lives on Moo-Moo  
Farm near Goldenrod City with his mother April and his little brother Karan (whose  
name means tyrant which is exactly what he is).  
  
"Trahern! Get yourself up right now, I need you to go into town for me", came a  
screech from downstairs.  
  
"Sure thing Mum" he called back and quickly got dressed and went downstairs.   
Trahern has black spiky hair with red tips, wears a orange top with a black stripe  
across the middle and denim three quarter length trousers.  
  
His mum April smiled at him as he descended into the kitchen. She had her auburn  
hair tied back and she was wearing her pink dress with a yellow apron over it. "I need  
you to go to the Daycare Center. Mrs. Lady called and said Milky's egg is ready".  
  
"Sure thing Mum" he said again and grabbed an apple on the way to the door.  
  
"Oh and if you see your brother, tell him he needs to get back here right away 'cause  
I'm going to cut his hair whether he likes it or not!"  
  
Karan loved Bug Pokemon so spent most of his time in the Goldenrod National Park.   
He had recently turned 10 and had received a Spinarak as his first Pokemon. Trahern  
on the other hand was 14 and hadn't wanted to get a Pokemon. He wanted to stay at  
the farm and help run it with his mother.  
  
"See ya later Milky" Trahern called. Milky was the Lewis' prized Miltank and had  
recently had an egg which was left with Mr. Man and Mrs. Lady at the Daycare  
Center.  
  
Trahern grabbed his red BMX and cycled into town. As he approached Goldenrod he  
heard loud yells. "Sounds like a Pokemon battle", he thought, "No doubt Karan is  
involved!" and sure enough as he passed he saw his little brother and his Spinarak  
taking on some chump with a Geodude. "I'll tell him bout his haircut later"  
  
Trahern entered Goldenrod and let his bike free-fall down the hill, in fact it was going  
so fast he didn't see the old man until it was too...  
  
BANG!  
  
...late!  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't see you there" apologized Trahern.  
  
"You Johto lot are always going so fast" replied the old man.   
  
"Oh well no harm" he said and stood up.  
  
"Hey, I know you, you're Professor Oak!" exclaimed Trahern.  
  
"The one and only, my boy. I'm here to do a radio broadcast with DJ Mary then I'm  
visiting Bill".  
  
"Cool, I know Bill, he's a swell guy" replied Trahern and he prepared to cycle off  
again.  
  
"You know Bill?", inquired the Professor.  
  
"Yeah, he comes and checks up on our Miltank's if they are ill, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because...I can't remember where his house is!"  
  
So Trahern ended up showing the professor where it was. "It's this red house here",  
he said and pointed to a small cottage right at the outskirts of town.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" screamed a voice and a red-haired middle aged man came walking  
down the garden path.  
  
"Good day Bill" Oak gleamed back.  
  
"And I see you've met Trahern. Hard-working kid but he can be a bit of terror on that  
BMX of his" said Bill cheerily.  
  
"I've already encountered his BMX. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
inquired the professor.  
  
"Well you know those rare Pokemon you told me to have a look at", said Bill to  
which the professor nodded, "well they are getting a bit of hand full and I just didn't  
have a clue what to do".  
  
"Lets go take a look shall we?" said Professor Oak and they all piled inside.  
  
"What rare Pokemon are these?" asked Trahern.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone but we have discovered new speciesof Pokemon", gleamed  
Professor Oak, "and I asked Bill to look after them".  
  
"They are in here" said Bill and he opened a small side door. They all piled inside  
and Trahern couldn't believe his eyes. Over by the window was a small blue  
Pokemon that reminded him of a Wobbuffet but it looked more like a baby.  
  
"That is a Wynaut" said Oak.  
  
Then a strange Pokemon that looked like the Grim Reaper kept disappearing and  
re-appearing.  
  
"That is a Yomarawu" said Bill.  
  
Then a loud crash caught everyone's attention. Trahern looked over to a table and a  
china plate just seemed to float in the air.  
  
"Bill, your house is haunted!" exclaimed Trahern.  
  
"No, that's just Kecleon" said Professor Oak calmly.  
  
And sure enough a chameleon-type Pokemon suddenly seemed to just appear holding  
the plate.  
  
"It can camouflage itself" said Oak.  
  
"Its Kecleon that is causing the problems", exclaimed Bill, "I just can't seem to  
control it".  
  
Kecleon then began to bounce around the room destroying everything that got into its  
path.  
  
"I know what it needs", said Professor Oak, "it needs to be out in the real world,  
being part of a team with a human trainer."  
  
"But we can't possibly do that" exclaimed Bill.  
  
"I'm afraid we have no choice".  
  
"But who could look after it? We'd need a good honest trainer and they don't grow  
on trees!"  
  
"I think Trahern would be a perfect trainer" said Oak.  
  
"Me!?!" exclaimed Trahern.  
  
"Yes", said Oak, "you seem to be caring and honest and I don't think you'd be mean  
or horrible to Kecleon".  
  
"I suppose you are right", said Bill, "OK Trahern you can have Kecleon as your first  
Pokemon".  
  
Trahern tried to protest but Bill quickly thrust five Pokeballs and a Pokegear into his  
hands. Meanwhile, Oak collected a Pokeball and put Kecleon inside.  
  
"Try to let him out every few hours. Kecleon has a lot of built up energy" said Oak.  
  
"Sure thing", said a rather nervous Trahern, "but I've got to go. My Mum wanted me  
to pick something up from the Daycare Center" and with that he bolted out of the  
door with everything in his hands.  
  
Bill opened a window and watched him go. "Do you think he'll be able to manage  
Kecleon?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll get on just fine", said Oak, "now I'm famished can I have a cup of  
tea?"  
  
Bill agreed and they left the room...and the window open! Noticing this Wynaut and  
Yomarawu made their way out of the window to freedom!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(I know there wasn't much action but there will be in the next chapter. This chapter  
was just to introduce some of the main characters. So what do you all think? Advice  
will be greatly appreciated) 


	2. The Daycare Disaster

POKEMON QUEST  
Chapter 2: The Daycare Disaster  
  
Trahern's mind was still spinning. He'd been sent by his mother to collect an egg  
from Daycare Center and instead he had got his very own Pokemon. Not just any old  
Pokemon but a recently discovered one, by the name of Kecleon. He was so caught  
up in his thoughts, it took him a while to realize someone was calling his name.  
  
"TRAHERN! WAIT UP!".  
  
He turned round and saw his little brother, Karan, racing after him. Karan had  
recently dyed long blonde hair and it was starting to look like a mess. That was why  
his mother wanted him to get it cut, but Karan liked it the way it was. He was  
wearing a blue T-shirt and blue shorts that went over his knees. He was also wearing  
a cap (he likes to think of himself as the legendary Ash Ketchum).  
  
"What's up bro?" asked Trahern.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd accompany you to the D.C", replied Karan, "is that a  
Pokeball in your hand?".  
  
"Yup", gleamed Trahern, "it was given to me by Professor Oak!"  
  
"THE Professor Oak? Wow! What Pokemon is it?" inquired Karan.  
  
"It's called Kecleon" and Trahern released it from its ball. Kecleon looked like a  
chameleon with a its tail wound into its back. Its also had a red stripe across its body  
which can be seen when it turns invisible.  
  
"COOL! I've never seen one of those before! Does that mean you're gonna be  
leaving the farm?" asked Karan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does" replied Trahern with a hint of sadness. He hadn't realized  
he'd have to be leaving home if he was going to become a trainer.  
  
"Cool! That means you can hang around with me", said Karan excitedly, "we can be  
the Great Lewis Duo!"  
  
"We'll have to see lil bro, lets just go and get Milky's egg right?" replied Trahern and  
they headed off to the Daycare Center.  
  
When the two boys arrived they heard a commotion happening inside the cottage.   
They rushed inside and Trahern's breath just escaped from him when he saw the girl  
arguing with Mrs. Lady.  
  
The girl had long purple hair down to her waist. She was wearing extremely small  
white shorts (kind of like what Misty wears) and a red top that had a u-shaped gap  
running down from her neck to the top of her breasts at the front.  
  
Mrs. Lady on the other hand wasn't such a vision of beauty. The old hag had whispy  
white hair and wore a long brown dress which went all the way down to her feet and  
she had wrinkles wherever the eye could see.  
  
"I don't care if you have a license. What you are doing to these poor defenseless  
Pokemon is cruel!" argued the girl.  
  
"Listen here missy", replied Mrs. Lady, "me and my husband run a highly respectable  
service here, so don't go pushing your nose in".  
  
Trahern could see that this could turn nasty so quickly barged in front of the girl, who  
scowled at him as he did so.  
  
"Can I help young man?" asked Mrs. Lady.  
  
"Mrs. Lady its me Trahern. I came for Milky's egg".  
  
The old woman blushed slightly. "Trahern...Milky...right...hehe".  
  
She quickly ran into the back room.  
  
"Thats weird", said Karan, "its like she didn't even know who you were".  
  
"I can't believe you people leave your Pokemon in the care of these fiends", said the  
girl, "they are horrid horrid people".  
  
Suddenly the old woman appeared again. "Someone has already collected Monty's  
egg".  
  
"Umm...its Milky, and Mum wouldn't collect it, she knew I was going to".  
  
The old woman started to get really nervous and began to sweat quite heavily. "Well  
best be going, Some Pokemon needs my assistance", and she began to back away.  
  
Trahern reached out for her wrist. "Hold on..." but he didn't finish as he glanced  
down and saw that the old woman's skin had began to peel off where his hand was.  
  
"ALIEN!" screamed Karan and began to run round in circles like a little kid.  
  
"What the..!?!" said Trahern.  
  
Suddenly the old woman ripped off her skin and in her place was a beautiful girl. She  
had long golden hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black costume with a big red  
'R' on the front.  
  
"I am Cassidy of Team Rocket and you kids know too much. I'm going to have to  
deal with you" and with that she reached down to her belt and pulled out a Pokeball  
and threw it and out came a rather large rat.  
  
Trahern held up his Pokegear "Raticate, the Rat Pokemon."  
  
"Raticate", screamed Cassidy, "Deal with them!".  
  
Raticate leapt towards Trahern and the quite scared Karan when all of sudden the  
Raticate was knocked over by a small blue and red striped ball.  
  
"Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon"  
  
Everyone looked to the left and saw a little elephant type Pokemon being pet by the  
girl who had been arguing with the old woman earlier.  
  
"Phanpy, use your Rollout" screamed the girl. Phanpy began rolling into ball and  
headed straight towards Raticate.  
  
Cassandra tried to tell it to move out of the way but it was too late and Raticate was  
delivered a knockout blow.  
  
The three kids began to cheer but then a young man appeared from the back room  
holding a baby Snorlax. He had light green hair and spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"I'm Butch and I'm not going to let you get away!" he reached for a Pokeball but  
before he could even do anything...  
  
"String Shot" and Butch, Cassidy and Raticate were all wrapped up.  
  
As Karan congratulated his Spinarak and the girl petted her Phanpy, Trahern made his  
way to the back room. Trahern entered a room littered with Pokemon eggs. He scanned   
the sheleves and found Milky's pink and black-spotted egg. As he was heading back to the front  
room he heard banging coming from a closet, intrigued opened the door and found the real Mr.  
Man and Mrs. Lady tied up.  
  
"I think you two boys deserve a nice rest" said April, Trahern's and Karan's Mum,  
when they back at Moo Moo Farm, the girl who was called Fionnuala had also been  
asked to stay for dinner. Kecleon was busy bouncing round the room and the baby  
Snorlax (that Fionnuala caught at the Daycare Center) was busy stuffing its face with  
Pokechow.  
  
"We'd love to Mum but we need to get started on our journey" replied Trahern.  
  
April looked a bit disappointed but smiled anyway. "Of course. Now don't forget to  
wash and clean behind your ears, and Karan try to get a haircut!"  
  
She kissed each of them on their forehead and sent them all on their way. Trahern  
with Kecleon sleeping on his shoulder - finally!, Karan waving back to his Mum  
holding his Spinarak's Pokeball and Fionnuala who was munching away on a piece of  
cake that she had taken from the farm.  
  
"So where are you gonna go Fi?" asked Trahern.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could come along with you guys if that's OK. I think you  
guys need a sensible person to make sure you two don't get into any mischief" she  
replied.  
  
"Well, we better go find one then shouldn't we?" smirked Trahern and the three  
heroes were soon on their way on the start of their new adventure...closely followed  
by Wynaut and Yomarawu.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(Well what did you think? Crap? Good? Please do share your thoughts) 


End file.
